Missing
by foxraven
Summary: Mark comes back after 3 days of being OTG, Maddy and Josh are OTG looking for Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! Just a little fan fiction. I am very new at all this so I would appreciate knowing if I should fix anything wrong with this story. **

It had been a hard day for Mark. Going OTG always made him a little depressed, being away from Maddy for days at a time was never easy. After a long shower he was going to go see her, little did he know her life had taken an unexpected turn.

Maddy POV

"What do you mean she's missing?" maddy yelled at Josh. " I don't know what happened! Zoey was right here next to me all day then she was just gone" Josh said in a shaky voice. Maddy could only think about Zoey out there alone and in danger. " Well we have to go and find her!"

**Okay so what do you think? I don't know where I am going with it yet but I hope someone likes it. If I get enough positive reviews I will keep going with the story. This is my first fic and I am excited to hear what everyone thinks -fox raven- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the encouragement and these next chapters will be longer. Starts off with maddy and Josh debating going OTG. Enjoy and Review**

Maddy POV

" Look we can go find Zoe and be back before anyone knows we went OTG!" "Are you insane Maddy? Do you have any idea what kinds of monsters are out there?" Maddy remembered how hard it was for Josh to get over almost being killed while going OTG with Skye. " Okay fine then you can explain to our parents how you lost our little sister!" "….. Okay let me get some stuff and we head out in five."

Josh POV

" We are lost! I knew you didn't know where we were going!" Maddy was getting more freaked out as the sun was going down, and I was starting to panic myself. As we kept walking trying to find any trace of Zoe I kept getting this funny feeling like I was being watched by someone, or something . " I should have told Mark what was up he probably could've helped us"

" We don't need your boyfriend to help us we will be fine I just have to think for a minute!" Maddy use to depend on me. Now Mark is everything to her, it was getting annoying. " Will you stop that I cant think with you making that noise!"

"…Josh…. that's not me" my blood ran cold as I realized that noise was familiar, the same noise I heard when I got attacked by slashers. " Maddy RUN!" as soon as we took off four slashers started chasing behind us.

Maddy POV

O my god is this it? Is this how I am going to die? Running away from dinosaurs while following my stupid brother through this jungle? I only kissed Mark a few times now, if I live through all this he is going to be so mad at me. I was running so fast I hardly noticed Josh was not behind me anymore and I didn't recognize where I was. How did I get here? And what happened to Josh? " Josh!" I yelled, no answer "Josh?" still nothing. O mark what have I gotten myself into? Keep running Maddy , just keep running.

Mark POV

I decided to take a short quick shower so I could go and be with Maddy, as I walked to her house I noticed Dr. Shannon and Jim with Taylor. I wouldn't have stopped but the look on there faces gave me a terrible feeling deep inside me.

" Commander Taylor Sir, Mr. Shannon, Dr Sha." as soon as I saw the tears I knew something was very wrong and that some how maddy was in trouble.

" Have you seen Maddy, Josh or Zoe?" dr. Shannon asked me with pleading eyes " No I was about to go see her, what's going on" Jim looked at me with a glare " they are missing all of them are you sure you havent seen them?" " No I havent"

A soilder came up to Commander taylor " sir we have some video footage of the Shannon Kids going through the gate, sir" " O my Goodness Jim they are out there what are we going to do?"

I didn't even think about it " I will go find them sir " Commander Taylor seemed frustrated about this whole ordeal.

" Mark get your gear we head out in 5" "Yes Sir" O Maddy please just be ok.

**Wow I cant believe how fast I got this chapter done. Hope everyone likes it reviews always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to get this chapter done in 5 minutes, so forgive any typos, thanks for reading**

Maddy POV

I don't know how long I have been running, Josh has disappeared and I don't know where those slashers are. As I slowed my pace I realized how dark it was out here. I just stood in place for a little bit to catch my breath. "ok Maddy you have to find a place for the night, cant help anyone if you have been eaten!" Off in the distance there was a very large tree with a few low branches. Climbing up the tree wasn't as difficult as she thought. While sitting there she couldn't help but think about the first time she climbed a tree. That first kiss with Mark was very special. Thinking about that wonderful kiss made her feel more alone as she sit in the tree and stared at the rising moon and twinkling stars. " Mark, I miss you"

Mark POV

We started searching right before the sun went down, Maddy and her siblings have not been out to long. It was the anticipation of finding her and holding her again that was killing him.

Jim wanted to come, but Taylor reminded him how much Liz needed him at the moment. Mark had promised to bring there children back safe. That was a promise he hoped to God he could keep. " Reynolds?" commander Taylors voice boomed over the radio " Yes Sir" he replied " Any sign of Shannon Kids?" " No sir not ye…." Mark didn't finish his sentence because a small figure came shooting out of the woods very fast almost being run over by mark. " Zoe thank goodness are you ok?" " Yeah im fine I got lost and couldn't find my way back and then these scary mean dinosaurs were chasing me and I climbed a tree but then I fell down and hurt my arm, will you please take me back I want mommy!" she said in a breathless rush of words. " Yes we will get you home. Commander Taylor", I said over the radio " Yes Reynolds" " I found Zoe sir she has an injured arm but other than that she is fine" " Good work soldier, stay put we are headed your way bout half a click out" " yes sir"

Zoe POV

I remembered how to find north but it got to dark to see moss. It was getting scary out here all alone in the dark. I just wanted to see more dinosaurs. I hope Josh isn't to mad at me for going off on my own. " what was that?" I thought. There was something running towards me really fast making scary noises. "AAHHHHHH" I took off running as fast as I could, there was a tree close by so I tried climbing it as fast as I could, half way up a big flying dino caught me off guard and I fell out of the tree with a hard thump, my arm hurt really bad but I didn't want to get eaten so I got up and kept running. All of the sudden I saw a really bright light and then I jumped out of the way of a rover. " Zoe thank goodness are you alright?" mark asked me. I felt so relieved and not as afraid once I realized I was going to see mommy again. I told him what happened. He got on the radio and told Taylor he found me. After commander Taylor found us a nice soldier lady said she was taking me home! " Yay, I miss mommy so much." I felt so much better knowing I was going home.

Josh POV

I told Maddy to run, not fly away. She never listens and now I have no idea where she is and I am stuck hiding in this tree while slashers are trying to eat me. I didn't know Maddy could run that fast! O I hope Zoe is alright. The idea of his little sisters alone out here made him feel so helpless. " UUUUGGGGHH, take that you stupid creatures, I hate you!" I yelled at the slashers while throwing some weird fruit from the tree I was in. I hit one in the head and the fruit opened up right on its face, the odor that came from the fruit was enough to make anyone puke. The slashers retreated from the stink, and I was stuck in a tree waiting for daylight while breathing in the stink. "great, just great!"

Jim POV

It had been four hours since the sun went down and not once word from anyone about the kids. "Jim?" "Yeah honey" " do you think they are ok?" she asked me with tears in her eyes. " yes honey they are ok, they are smart kids….well Maddy is." He was very worried about them, but he had to be strong for Liz.

Just as I really started to feel a bad feeling in my gut I heard one of the most beautiful noises, " Daddy, Mommy!" "ZOE!" both parents said at the same time " are you ok baby ? Wait where are josh and maddy?"

" We only found Zoe sir im sorry but we are stil looking for the other kids" the soldier said. " …ok thank you " and with that the sinking feeling deep down was back. I was relieved to have my baby back but my other tow kids were still in danger. Mark found Zoe I just hope he can find josh and Maddy.

Liz POV

I was so relieved to see my little girl again. Then they told me the other two were still missing. I longed for all my children to be with me again. But for now I can only hope they are alright. I managed to fix Zoes arm and get to other patients even though the worry inside of me was growing with each passing second of not knowing where my other two kids were. " everything will be ok mommy"

" I hope so darling, I hope so"

Maddy POV

I woke up to the sound of the ocean and the feel of rough bark on my back. As I opened my eyes I realized in a rush what had happened the previous night. " o boy, was hoping that was just a bad dream" I said to myself. As I got down from the tree I felt pain on my upper right thigh. I twisted at an odd angle to get a better look. The scrape was not to bad, along with the scrape I saw three holes in my pants a cut on my stomach, not to bad, and a lot of rips through my shirt. The sound of the ocean was very enchanting to my ears. I walked until I saw the water, it was amazing. I had never seen so much water before. I decided o clean my wounds and try to find something to eat. Finding and catching the fish was harder than I thought. At first I tried just grabbing the stupid fish but it was to fast and slippery for me. After thinking bout it for a minute I decided I needed something like a net. So I took off my shirt made a basket shape with it and caught some breakfast. I was proud of myself for being able to catch it. But now I had to make a fire.

Starting the fire was easy I had my little survival bag with me so I had the proper tools for the job.

After eating I started walking trying to find the river I passed last night while running. As I walked through the thick forest I decided to pause and take a short break. I found a rather odd shaped tree truck and sat. well that truck started moving, before I had time to realize I sat on a sleeping dinosaur tail I was running like a mad woman weaving in a and out of the forest trees and plants. The carnivore behind me was in a very bad mood being woken up and was on my heels.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from this creature before it ate me. I tripped and fell hard going down a steep hill, I tried to protect my head as I tumbled down. The big trees showed no mercy as I hit them going down. My head was now hurting and my ears ringing from the impact. I fell off a short cliff and into a raging river. I reminded myself to just stay calm and keep my head above the water.

Easier said than done. I got slammed so many times against rocks I was realy getting dizzy and was in pain. I didn't want to give up I started to scream for help, hoping someone would hear me. The sound of the water was getting louder, " HELP" I screamed over and over coughing the water up " HELP" the next thing I recall was the sound of a water fall and the sight of Mark jumping into the rushing river, then the darkness took me in.

**Ok so I was watching Cast away the other day and today was kingkong so kinda where I got some ideas from hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading -fox raven- **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. Thank you for all the reviews and advice I really enjoy writing for Maddy/Mark fans. **

Mark POV

Hopeless. That's how I felt at the moment. Maddy had been out here in this jungle for a whole night, why didn't she just wait for me? It seemed like every minute that passed by was an hour.

The other search party went back to terra nova. I cant blame them I was getting tired and slowly running out of ammo and food.

After two hours of non stop searching I decided to take a break. With the river near by I could collect water and try to catch some fish. I parked the rover out of view and started walking to the river. It was really hot today so the thought of a quick dip sounded great. As soon as I got to the shallow part of the river the piercing sound of someone screaming stopped me dead in my tracks. " HELP!" I took off down stream knowing that those cries for help were from Maddy.

I got to the split in the river, one side leading off to the ocean the other toward a very large and powerful waterfall. And, of course I saw Maddy's head bobbing in and out of the river heading for the falls.

" Hang on Maddy " as I looked at my surroundings I realized the only way to get to Maddy was to get in the water myself. And with that I jumped in the river.

The water was cool and very rough, I swam with the current and then pure fear was all I could feel as I saw Maddy's eyes close and then she disappeared under the water. I inhaled deep and went under into the dark water. The rocks and down trees were hard and relentless as I got pushed against them, then as I was almost out breath I got pressed against something soft and cold. I brought both of us up above the water I inhaled hard coughing and trying swim to the side of the river. But it was to late I saw the fine mist of the water fall and heard the roar of the water far down below us. Free falling so far down I didn't think I would ever land, but I did, and with a hard crash we plunged into the water.

I hurt every where. I somehow managed to swim out of under the water fall. I swam till I touched ground, panicking I realized Maddy was no where in sight. I screamed for her " MADDY" but I got no reply, the tears came running down my face. My only thoughts were of Maddy and never seeing her again. The water was cloudy, but I could see the shadow of something floating just below the surface. I dived down grabbed hold of a small hand and brought her up.

I layed her gently on the soft grass and immediately began CPR. " come on Maddy don't give up on me."

After a few horrible minutes she started coughing up water and breathing hard. After she caught her breath I saw her eyes fluttering open, and realized nothing would be more beautiful than the sight of her warm brown eyes.

Maddy POV

Pretty stars every where, twinkling and beautiful then pain….. a lot of pain. Chocking on water and trying to remember how to breath came next. I was so cold and some how could tell my shirt was not on. The smell of grass and water filled my nose. I opened my eyes and there was Mark hovering over me with tear filled eyes and wet hair. " Mark?" I squeaked out. " Its ok im here, o thank goodness I thought you weren't coming back to me!"

We laid there in the grass holding each other going over in our minds all that just happened.

I remembered everything in a flash, Josh, Zoe, the slashers, sleeping in a tree, running and falling into the river. " Mark! Zoe I have to find Zoe!" " Woe easy calm down I found her last night she is safe and with your parents." in the process of freaking out I stood up and so did mark I then remembered I was without a shirt. I tried to cover myself with my arms, mark removed his shirt and gave it to me. It was three sizes to big but I was grateful. "Thanks…. for everything" My tears were running freely down my face, he took a few steps closer and enveloped me in a much needed hug. " Maddy?" he asked me "Yeah?" He looked at me with a blank face " your bleeding pretty ba…. Maddy!" I collapsed thankfully Mark was there to catch me.

**So what do you think? I realized I ramble in my story sometimes, so I will be working on that. But anyways hope you all like it. Read and Review**

**As always -Foxraven-**


	5. Note

**I have decided to stop writing until I can sit down and take my time writing the next chapters. I know the last chapter was pretty confusing to follow im sorry for that. So next time you read my story it should hopefully be much better. Only the best for my fans, thanks for reading!**

**Foxraven**


End file.
